Sanaki/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Sanaki (Radiant Dawn) Summoned * "You stand in the presence of Sanaki, Empress of Begnion! I am the Apostle—the voice of the goddess!" Home * "Power can cast shadows, as it did over the senate in my realm. The prince and princess here, however, remain radiant. May they stay that way forever." * "Oh! Do you have candy? I mean, I am far from being a child and care nothing for such things. But if you have some, I wouldn't say no." * "You always strive to do so much for everyone. And so I reward you now with my thanks." * "I have an older sister who I didn't know about for years. But she has become so precious to me." * "I will now present to you my full name—Sanaki Kirsch Altina. I expect you will remember it." * "You are standing in the presence of Sanaki—37th Empress of Begnion. You may kneel, if you wish." (Greeting from friend) * "Hmpf. I seem to have grown while here in this world. Have you noticed any differences? I mean, avert your eyes! You gaze upon the Empress of Begnion! I am a privilege to behold! And yet, you don't give a fig for all that, do you? You stand in my presence without fear. Most would beg my permission to approach. But not you. I must say that I find it...refreshing. Still, I am not a commoner, and though I seem to be a girl like any other, I am not. I don't have the luxury of acting juvenile. But when I'm with you, I wish I did. I think you might be a bad influence on me. How curious. I wonder what it means... Still, never forget who I am—the Empress of Begnion!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Heh." * "Here you are, engaging with me so...casually!" * "Ahhh! Pardon? Scared? I think you mean someone else." * "You stand in the presence of Sanaki, Empress of Begnion." * "Ha ha ha! Every moment with you is amusing." * "A summoner, you say? How wonderful—the stuff of fairy tales!" * "The truth is...I cannot hear the goddess's voice..." * "You may have the great honor of remaining at my side." Map * "Very well." * "What next?" * "Amusing." Level Up * "It's only natural for the Apostle." (5-6 stats up) * "Average things can happen to even the Apostle." (3-4 stats up) * "It's...a fluke. That's all. No reason to fret." (1-2 stats up) * "What was that? I felt as if I just transcended in some way!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "There's no stopping me!" * "I won't tolerate this!" * "What treachery!" * "How tiresome." Defeat * "Sorry..." Sanaki (Bridal Bloom) Summoned *"You stand in the presence of Sanaki, 37th Empress of Begnion. I am the Apos—M-my dress? It is nothing you should concern yourself with. Do not interrupt me!" Home *"Of course I'm not getting married. This is merely a costume for a bridal festival of sorts." *"I hear that wedding ceremonies feature all manner of fancy banquets, but the bride has no time to eat. Isn't that just tragic? She is the star of the wedding, after all." *"Sigrun and Tanith of the Holy Guard are my personal guards. What would they say if they saw me wearing this?" *"It would cause quite the episode were I to step on my dress's hem and trip, so I will allow you to escort me. Lend me your arm. With your support, I will not fall." *"I heard that in a wedding ceremony, the couple pledges their eternal love with a kiss. And a kiss is... It's..." *"You may kneel, if you wish—you are standing in the presence of... Hm, no... I should deliver the greeting from Friend first." (Greeting from friend) *"I am the 37th Empress of Begnion. It is for this purpose I was born and to this end I was raised. I am different from the common person... So my wedding, too, will be different from the common person's. My groom will not be chosen based upon feelings alone. However, I think my desire to be with someone I love... Is the same as any other person's... Spending this time with you has allowed me to realize this. And someday, when I, too... H-hey, you better not tell anyone I'm telling you all this! This is our secret, got it?! *ahem* Understood?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"This outfit is just for the festival. Don't get any weird ideas." *"What do you think you're doing? Is that how you treat a bride?" *"I'm not a kid! I know about love and... things. Really, I do." *"OK. I will hear your thoughts on my outfit!" *"I look pretty? You have not earned the right to speak on such matters!" *"Someday, I'll dress like this, but for real, and—You heard nothing!" *"Tell me—why do people make vows of love?" Map *"I'll manage!" *"Pledge your love!" *"Happily ever after..." Level Up *"Is this because of that rumored power of love?" (5-6 stats up) *"Even dressed like this, I continue to exceed expectations." (3-4 stats up) *"I can't demonstrate my full power in this silly dress!" (1-2 stats up) *"I've grown? How much, exactly? Do I need a new dress?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Take my love!" *"And some more love!" *"Unforgivable impertinence!" *"Bow before our might!" Defeat *"Ooh... Too much!" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes